Jigoku kara Tenshi: Angel from Hell
by DarkRoseAngelScarlet
Summary: Rated PG13 for some language and stuff later. Hiei and Kurama senses a presence and it seems familiar, but it doesn't seem too... happy. A depressed spirit can't be good... **On hold**


**_Authoress: Michelle C._**

****

**_Date: October 20, 2002_**

****

**_Series: Yu-Yu Hakusho_**

****

**_Disclaimers: *Drools over Kurama* I totally wish that I owned Kurama *gets scary 'innocent' puppy dog eyes* but… I don't. *Starts crying* I own a whole bunch of pictures and such, but I own none of the YYH gang. I only claim the character, Shinju (meaning 'pearl' in Japanese), and this miserable li'l idea ^ ^_**

****

**_Pre-story Authoress' Notes: FYI-I haven't seen YYH for quite a while (due to the problem of Cartoon Network not showing new eps and I hate watching reruns) so I can't remember a lot of things. Even if I did remember the stuff, I only saw up to the beginning of the Yukina Saga-type-thing (then Cartoon Network started showing reruns every Saturday so I stopped watching)._**

****

**Jigoku kara Tenshi (Angel from Hell)**

Chapter 1 

            *_I'm free… Free! Hiei, I can come back to you now. Oh, Hiei…*_

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            'What the Hell?' thought Hiei as he felt a light breeze. 'That… that aura… Is… Is that Shinju?' he thought, his eyes widening slightly in shock.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            'An ominous wind,' thought Kurama as he looked up at the black and gray clouds worriedly. 'That presence… It feels similar to… No. That's ridiculous,' Kurama continued as glanced around, 'Shinju died long ago to save Hiei's life.'

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            "Oi! Urameshi! What's up, man?" said the loud-mouthed Kazuma Kuwabara to his best friend/enemy.

            "Yo, Kuwabara," said Yuusuke. "What are you doing here?"

            "I could ask you the same thing," Kuwabara replied. "I'm here because Kurama told me to meet him here. What about you?"

            "Huh. Go figure that. Kurama told me to meet him here too," said Yuusuke as he saw the redhead walk towards the bench that he and Kuwabara were sitting on in the park. "Hey, Kurama, what did you want to see us for?"

            "Yeah, Kurama. What's the big idea?"

            "Hello, Yuusuke, Kuwabara," greeted Kurama politely. "If you'll just wait a few moments, I'll tell you exactly what I called you out here to tell you."

            "Fine, but what are we waiting for?" asked Yuusuke, stretching his arms and leaning back on the bench.

            "Hiei."

            "What?! Why the hell are we waiting for the shrimp for?" asked Kuwabara sitting up straight suddenly.

            "It seems that both Hiei and I have sensed a similar aura that the winds have been carrying. This little get together was actually not my idea, but Hiei's," replied Kurama smoothly.

            "What's this 'aura' exactly that you and Hiei are sensing?" asked Botan as she popped out from nowhere.

            "Oh, Botan. You startled me," said Kurama. "You might know something about this though, so it's probably best that you're here too. You are one of the ferry girls in the River of Stix, am I correct?"

            "Yes, as a matter of fact, you are correct."

            "And the River of Stix is a river which souls of the deceased must cross, do I assume correctly?"

            "Yes, Kurama, you do. But what does this have to do with the presences that you and Hiei sense?"

            "You idiot girl," said a voice behind them. "Don't you get it? We think a soul escaped and is here in Ningen," said Hiei tartly.

            "But why would **you** guys care?" asked Botan. "And besides, Koenma hasn't told me anything about it. Has he told you anything, Yuusuke?"

            "Nope. Not that I know of," said Yuusuke, yawning. "Anyways, what's the big idea, Kurama? So a little soul escaped into this world. It's dead. What harm can a single soul do?"

            "Not much," replied Kurama, "but Hiei and I believe that we know this particular soul and that she came back with a purpose."

            A lengthy silence followed that last statement, no one knowing what to really say. "So," said Yuusuke finally, "are you going to tell us more, or are we going to have to guess?" He said the last part dripping with sarcasm.

            "And besides, you said **she**," Botan said. "Could you maybe tell us who that '**she'** is?"

            "Hiei? Would you like to tell them? Or would you prefer me to do it?" asked Kurama, looking at the small fire demon.

            "Hn," replied Hiei and disappeared.

            "Guess that means that you get to tell it," said Kuwabara. "But before we start, what in the world does the shrimp have to do with this story?"

            "Good question. What do either of you have to do with this escaped 'spirit'?" asked Botan, sitting down in the grass since the two guys took the bench.

            "Well," said Kurama, sitting in the grass next to Botan, "instead of calling her 'spirit' or 'soul' for the whole explanation, I might as well tell you her name. It's Shinju."

            "What a pretty name…" interrupted Botan, "Pearl… That's such a charming name."

            "Yes, it is quite a pretty name," said Kurama.

            "But," Yuusuke cut in, "that's not the point. Come on Kurama, I want to know what happens to that soul—er, Pearl—that you and Hiei were getting all worried or whatever about."

            "Alright, Yuusuke. It's like this."

_Authoress' Notes: *Laughs evilly* Evil li'l me. *Smirks* I'm in a bad mood and I'm feeling mean so I'm leaving it as a cliffhanger. Mwahahahahah—*Coughs*—haha—*gag*—hahahahahahha. I'm feeling greedy too. *Grins evilly* I want at least 6 reviews. Reviews are my friends an right now, I'm in need of friends… *Sniffles* I have 2 friends at the moment if you don't count my reviews… *Sniffs* Oh well, as long as I get reviewies!! ^-^ Until next time (**Six** reviews. Remember that. *Laughs again*) ^ ^_

_                        Ciao~_


End file.
